


Show Them Your Vigor

by Kuro_Guardian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America Civil War, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Vision saith, Bitterly Amused Natasha, Bucky Agency, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Clint has no reason not to be retired, Damsel Steve, Deeply frustrated Tony, Derailed Stroyline, Gen, Refuses to be side-lined Sam, Rhodes plays interference for everyone, Scott is not involved, Side-lined Sam, Spiderling cant play cause homework brah, Turn thine eyes upon yon fields, Vision is sophisticated as fuck, Wanda Mysteriously disappears never to be seen again, damaged Bucky, even as they are without virture so lie my concerns, for verilly hath I no fucks to give, see thee how they lie yet barren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Guardian/pseuds/Kuro_Guardian
Summary: Bucky is an hour gone by the time Rogers shows up, as such Rogers is left flat-footed to be arrested along with T'challa and then - the lights go out and when they come back up Rogers is nowhere to be seen. so now it's up to Bucky to rescue his idiot friend all while trying not to collateral damage the fuck out of everything.Sam plays sidekick and Rhodes rides herd while Tony and Natasha play political games in the background.





	Show Them Your Vigor

If he had thought about it Steve would have known that the product was going to hit the fan. Since finding out about Bucky being the Winter Soldier, Steve has always been two steps behind him. And even now with the world out there gunning for his best friend… Even now Steve has apparently just missed him. It leaves him standing there gaping with Sam’s increasingly frantic voice in his ear. Except none of it matters.

  
Until it does.

 

The door goes down with a bang that brings up dust and has Steve whirling around to face the invaders. Instead he nearly catches a grenade to the face. It misses and he slams his shield over it to contain the blast. Unfortunately, another comes in just as the first goes off and Steve doesn’t have time to catch it.

The grenade goes off with a shrill whining. Or maybe that’s the sound of his ears blown out of focus. The audial answer to the question of why the world is tilting to the side. Someone might be screaming at him, but all Steve can hear is the water swallowing everything. No, please not again. Someone touches him and he swings his shield into their chest. Shouts. They’re shouting, but who? Who is shouting? And then…

Steve stares at his hand, not quite sure why it’s red and sticky with some kind of gray matter smeared all over it. A sharp pain has him on his knees. Looking up he stares into the face plate of someone in the kind of tactical gear generals have wet dreams about. There is a moment to notice the odd symbol on the figure’s helmet and then everything goes black as the barrel of a rifle makes contact with his temple.

…

It’s all a fucking clusterfuck.

Sam retches into a nearby trash can thankful that it’s empty. His ribs feel like someone took a mallet to them. Having his stomach trying to climb up his throat isn’t really helping. At least his face is numb – it probably looks like he lost a fight with an entire team of boxers. Plus there were definitely a couple of teeth he spat into the can. Fuck.

“Fuck.”

Another explosion sends Sam to his knees. That one felt weaker than the one that took him out of the air. It’s hard to tell if that’s because it was weaker or because the fight is moving away from him.

  
Probably both.

Wiping away whatever mixture of mucus and blood is dripping from his nose, Sam tries to think of what he can do. Besides call Rhodes or that asshole Stark. Looking down at himself and then glancing over at the wreck his wings are Sam can count out showing up like the damn cavalry. Even without a broken arm and what feel like at best bruised ribs, what the hell could he do?

He’s good at one-on-one fights or acting as a distraction, but bullets will definitely fuck up his day. And, as shown five minutes ago, bombs totally trump his fighting abilities. Fuck it. Maybe he can try talking with the assholes over there? Because talking to either Rhodes or his jackass showboating friend is enough to make Sam vomit again and as previously established that is not going to work right now with his ribs.

Then again walking is kind of a … it’s a bit of a… shit.

Kneeling by the wall and ignoring the brownish muck soaking into his pants it takes a moment to realize someone is staring at him. And looking up to see the scruffy looking asshole he got his ass blown off trying to save is just… “What the ever loving fuck?”  
Scruffy McPainindaass just blinks and then squats – “Your friend and some guy in a cat suit just got snatched by the Guides of Humanity. Want me to go get him?”

  
Ignoring the part about “his friend” and also “guy in a cat suit” is somewhat difficult, but the sheer amount of profanity Sam wants to projectile vomit in Mr. Hobo-chic’s face helps. It helps so much that it may just happen sooner rather than later, but helping Steve first is probably the better idea. Even if that means working with this asshole and maybe working with Rhodes’ favorite asshole Stark.

So…

“I hate you. Help me stand up.”

* * *

“Sometimes. Sometimes the road to advancement requires a retreat into distant savagery. I apologize for your coming suffering Captain Rogers and your Majesty, T’Challa. However, the coming storm this world is soon to face means we must all do as we must. Your sacrifices will literally save this world. Prep the operating theater.”

 

 


End file.
